


The Calm Before The Storm

by drunkunicorn



Series: How It Should Have Been [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Destiny, F/M, Screw Destiny, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkunicorn/pseuds/drunkunicorn
Summary: The night before the big fight Zuko and Katara enjoy the peaceful air around them.(I suck at summaries. The story is better, I promise)





	The Calm Before The Storm

Katara sat in the sand and looked at the moon peaking from the clouds. Her thoughts were as calm as the waters at her feet and the air around her. She could feel tomorrows storm brewing but she enjoyed this moments calm.

Her mind traveled over the adventures of past months. Fully emerging in the memory of Jet she remembered the betrayal but looking at it now, in a twisted way, she understood his drastic measures. Only dipping a finger in the memory of Aang shot down by Azula she kept away the worry that nagged her still.

This time when Aang disappeared Katara fully trusted him. Being this long with him she understood the importance of his Avatar travels. And Momo was with him so everything was fine. What worried her wasn’t his absence, it was the responsibility put on such a small boys’ shoulders. Sure, he was the Avatar but still twelve. They _all_ were children. She thanked Tui and La and Yue that no other child will have the peace of the whole world on their shoulders.

So lost in thought and the calmness of the night she didn’t notice when someone found her. They sat down next to her but said nothing. Without turning her head, she knew who it was. She’d know him anywhere. His warm presence added to the eerie calm. They sat in silence, listening to each other breathe and the sounds of the night.

“Shouldn’t you be with your uncle?” she broke the quiet they both were enjoying. 

“I needed to think about what I’m going to say to him.” he answered after a short pause, stretching his legs in front of him and leaning on his elbows. Zuko’s voice was so in place here. Low and loud enough not to break the magic.

“And have you thought of something?” Katara turned her head to look at him. Suddenly she was aware of everything. She was aware of his gold eyes looking at her, how secluded and alone they were, how shirtless the boy next to her was and most vividly she was aware of how the dim moonlight reflected off of the lake they were sitting next to and illuminated his chest. She quickly turned her eyes away from Zuko hoping he couldn’t see the slight blush on her dark cheeks. 

“I haven’t.” she could feel his voice being tamed and they returned to the quiet. The moon disappeared behind a cloud and they didn’t speak. She knew Zuko needed only quiet and her presence to think, so she took this time to think herself. 

Katara wasn’t swimming in the pools of her memories and worries of Aang but of Zuko. She felt sorry for the boy who had to grow up too fast but at the same time felt proud of the man he had become. Stealing another glance at Zuko she saw the effect his training had on him and heart sang.

Zuko was the same age as Sokka but her brother didn’t look like this. _This_ was the body of a firebender. Zuko was now lying fully on his back, one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach, his golden eyes closed. In the dim light she saw the soft lines of his chest and abs, the curios lines that disappeared in the waist of his pants. She admired his delicate but strong fingers and felt the heat of the fire they controlled. Her gaze trailed up his arm and Katara remembered how they felt around her when he hugged her, how warm and welcoming they felt. Next, she admired the sharp line of his mouth and to her mind came the soothing and sweet words they’ve said. She burned in her memories the bridge of his nose and how peaceful he looked with his eyes closed. Katara turned away, mirroring Zuko she closed her eyes and listened to his always calm and controlled breath that was the key to bending the element just as strong as the sun.

Zuko was sweet and she could trust him not only on the battlefield but with her thoughts and emotions too. He understood her like Aang couldn’t, he respected her to make her own decisions and didn’t stand in her way. Katara thought about how it would be like being with Zuko.

They were young, they could work, they could make it, right? But Aang calling her his forever girl rang through her mind just as loud as the crickets around them. What was she thinking? He was a fire and she was water. They were opposites. She argued herself that they could find balance. He could fire her up, she would cool him down. Keep each other in perfect sync.

But even at her young age she knew better than to listen to her heart and ignore destiny. Their paths were already set and hers didn’t run along Zuko’s. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her fantasies in to a deep, dark corner of her mind and ignored her stinging heart. Her life being the Avatars forever girl was what destiny had for her and it didn’t leave room for hearts desires, only for itself.

It was almost dawn when Zuko stood up and stretched. He turned to Katara and offered her his hand. Blinking away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks seconds before he stood up, Katara smiled and took his hand. Warmth spread through her body. She hadn’t realized how cold it had gotten.

Zuko pulled her up and shoulder to shoulder they walked back to the camp.


End file.
